


Out of love

by Road1985



Category: Outing - Fidanzati per sbaglio
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La última escena que no vimos de Outing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of love

\- Así que vas a casarte. Es una noticia estupenda. – Federico miró hacia otro lado, no era el mejor en mentir y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mentirle a su mejor amigo. 

\- No pareces muy contento, creía que te alegrarías más por mi.

\- Lo estoy, lo estoy. Es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Además, así mi compromiso ha perdido también la sorpresa.

Ricardo se echó a reír y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano para evitar el resplandor del sol en los ojos y se fijó en Federico. Le conocía como se conocía a su mismo, posiblemente, incluso mejor y sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo y había algo que le estaba ocultando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te hace feliz?

Federico se lo quedó mirando, guardó silencio un momento, instante que aprovechó para pensar una buena respuesta y no dejar salir lo que realmente le dolía en el interior.

\- Supongo que lo que voy a decir no te va a gustar, pero tengo que hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo quedarme callado. – Ricardo se puso tenso, llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando el secreto más importante de su vida.. – Lucía no es la mejor elección. Ya te ha hecho daño una vez, te ha estado haciendo infeliz durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez saldrá bien?

Ricardo se puso en pie y caminó por el pequeño jardín sin saber a donde ir o que hacer. Se cruzó de brazos, los dejó caer y se dio la vuelta mirando a su amigo. Abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no dijo nada y se quedó ahí plantado, mirándole simplemente.

Posiblemente aceptar casarse con Lucía no hubiera sido la decisión más inteligente que podía haber tomado y posiblmente, volver a Milan no le estaba haciendo tan feliz como los meses que había pasado en Apullia viviendo con su mejor amigo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era la única opción posible, lo que más feliz podría llegar a hacerle, en algún momento.

\- Lo siento, no debería haberlo dicho. – Federico también se levantó y se acercó a él, pero se quedó ahí, frente a él, mirándolo sin más, esperando a que fuera su amigo el que dijera algo. – Es solo que…

\- No lo habrías dicho si no fueras mi mejor amigo. – Ricardo dio un paso adelante por fin. – Además, ya he pensado en ello, igual que he pensado…

\- Lo se, Carlota es perfecta y me ha hace feliz.

\- Mientes, lo veo en tus ojos y lo siento aquí. – Ricardo señaló el pecho de su amigo y por un instante dejó su mano allí, sobre su corazón. – Mira, han pasado muchas cosas y probablemente, todo lo que ha ocurrido nos haya unido más que todos los años de amistad que hemos vivido y a lo mejor te sientes… nos sentimos raros el uno con el otro, es normal.

\- ¿Raros? – Federico se echó a reír con una pequeña dosis de amargura en el tono de su voz. – No puedes decirlo así como si no pasase nada. Parece que no te hayas dado cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. 

\- Seguimos siendo amigos.

\- Si… claro.

Federico se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el patio de la casa. Ya había tenido bastante, estaba cansado de jugar y finguir, cansado de creer que las cosas no habían cambiado, que podía estar enamorado de una mujer encantadora, pero a la que por supuesto no amaba como debía. Desde luego no iba a ser él quien diera el primer y único paso, no se iba a atrever a enfrentarse a todo lo que le rodeaba, sabiendo que su amigo no iba a ver jamás la realidad.

Sin embargo, una mano le agarró el brazo, tiró de él y le llevó tras unos árboles. La sombra les protegía, así que Ricardo aprovechó el momento para acercarse más a su amigo y atrapar su cuerpo entre el arbol y sus dos brazos.

\- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Se lo que sientes, porque yo tampoco puedo aguantarlo más dentro de mi. Pero tengo miedo, supongo que igual que tu, temo la reacción de mi familia, la del mundo entero, incluso la tuya si soy realmente sincero. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que siento realmente? ¿Quieres que sea sincero y te abra mi corazón? Sólo dímelo, dime que estás preparado para escucharlo sin salir corriendo y preparado para aceptarlo y decirme que tu sientes lo mismo que yo.

Federico acarició de pronto su mejilla sin apartar la mirada de él, sonrió y asintió. No dijo nada, no pronunció una sola palabra en voz alta. Tan solo se quedaron ahí, mirándose los dos, sonriendo nerviosos por no saber que hacer.

\- No quiero casarme, no así. – Susurró Ricardo, un momento antes que los labios de Federico se encontraran con los suyos y le empujara contra el árbol.

Ricardo le atrapó entre sus brazos y durante un momento sus cuerpos lucharon por tomar el control de la situación, los dos querían demostrase fuertes, los dos querían dominar. Aquel beso pronto se convirtió en un lucha apasionada y casi muda muda entre los dos. Federico agarró la camisa de su amigo con las dos manos y tiró de él, se dio la vuelta y quedó apoyado en el árbol.

\- Entonces no te cases. No tienes porque hacerlo, las cosas no son como antes. – Federico dio un nuevo y pequeño beso a su amigo en los labios y esperó su respuesta, sin estar del todo seguro si le gustaría o no lo que Ricardo pudiera decirle.

\- ¿Me vas a dar otra opcíón?

\- Si la quieres, la tienes. Sólo quiero oirte decirlo.

\- ¿Decir que?

Federico se aproximó al oído de su amigo.

\- Dime lo que sientes por mi. Quiero que digas lo que significa la forma en la que me llevas mirando desde hace semanas.

\- ¿Sabes lo complicado que sería?

\- No más de lo que hemos intentando hacer creer a la gente hasta ahora. Y creo, sinceramente que si nos comoportamos con naturalidad y hacemos lo que realmente sentimos, las cosas seran mucho más fáciles.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Federico se encogió de hombros. No podía estar completamente seguro de nada, no podía predecir el futuro y no podía asegurar que las cosas no se complicaran en algún momento. Pero sonrió y cogió la mano de Ricardo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amigo. Le miró a los ojos, por un momento, todo lo que había a su alrededor, la casa de sus padres, los meses negándose los sentimientos y todas las dudas que le podían entrar cuando pensaba en el futuro. Cuando miraba en los ojos de Ricardo, lo único que veía era a la persona que siempre le había querido, el que siempre había estado a su lado cuando más lo había necesitado y aquel del que se había enamorado profundamente desde niño, aunque fuera ahora cuando se había dado cuenta.

\- Si, estoy seguro.

\- Entonces no quiero casarme. No quiero vivir en Milan y no quiero vivir una mentira, cuando aquí tengo todo lo que me importa… todo lo que quiero. – Federico no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos clavados en su amigo esperando que siguiera hablando, esperando que dijera las palabras mágicas que dieran sentido a los últimos meses. – Te quiero, Federico, estoy enamorado de ti y si he de pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien, será contigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó esta vez Federico, con voz casi temblorosa, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para sonar lo más seguro posible.

Pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar ni un segundo, aunque no fue en forma de palabra, Ricardo no dijo nada, por muchas palabras que dijera, tan solo había una verdadera forma de expresar lo que sentía en su interior y llevaba tanto tiempo deseando gritar.

Deslizó una mano por la nuca de Federico y tiró de él para poder apoderarse una vez más de sus labios, uniendo sus cuerpos con un beso que pese a terminar un instante más tarde significaba el comienzo del resto de sus vidas.


End file.
